


究極ntr之一

by AsheMay



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheMay/pseuds/AsheMay
Summary: 乙女或者原女或者夢女。前提是和波結婚（所以非常雷）一個作為她爸的朋友兼朋友的老婆被徐倫推了的詭異故事。只為了ghs，ooc我就停個車別來哈
Relationships: Jean Pierre Polnareff/Reader, Kujo Jolyne/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	究極ntr之一

#非常雷，是叛逆高中徐把小时候喜欢的老爸的战友兼老爸的战友的老婆推了的雷文#  
#现代欢乐存活向，徐伦从小就有替身

中午我收到徐伦发的snapchat，“明天去梅西百货吗？”  
我说当然可以，你哪次叫我陪你我没答应过？徐伦两分钟后回了个美式颜表情，“你快回来，我爸在楼下和波鲁那雷夫聊天。”

“你要来美国参加什么展会，波鲁那雷夫叔叔和你一起，对不对？”徐伦三天前在电话里问我，有充裕零花钱来付电话费打跨国长途的空条徐伦总喜欢用方便但很烧钱的方式取悦自己。“我爸又没在。你知道他去了哪——南极，他结束行程要回来了，现在估摸着到了布宜诺斯艾利斯或者圣多明各，真是无聊。”  
我笑了起来：“你在想他？”  
徐伦斩钉截铁：“不可能。我想你。”  
我坐在桌子前面两只手玩指甲，手机夹在我耳朵和肩膀之间。波鲁那雷夫把白面包从面包机裡拿出来，再用刀挖了一大块黄油放在热吐司上把面包塞进我嘴里。我嚼了一大口把它拿下来，朝他抛了个媚眼。“我在吃早饭。”我含糊不清地和徐伦聊天，“西五区下午两点了吧？”徐伦说是，“我马上考SAT了，烦得很，得去把当季最新的眼影盘买了。”  
“实在太羡慕了。我高中的时候饭都吃不起，只能买最便宜的，眼影粉和我眼皮结成一块，我也就这样出门。”我把脚翘到波鲁那雷夫腿上，“这种生活锻炼下我记账一笔都错不了。”“波鲁那雷夫叔叔在你旁边对吧？”我想得出来徐伦在笑话我，她一定在把涂满绿色唇膏的嘴唇翘起来，“你让他说给我听听。”  
巴黎早上八点，我们都在吃早餐。波鲁那雷夫银色的头发没梳好散下来随着他点头的动作晃来晃去，他也含含糊糊地回答，“我在点头，也在吃面包。”

徐伦是所有人的小公主。  
不得不承认，空条承太郎非常忙，他在机场一边吃速食三明治一边坐在贵宾厅写研究报告的时间加起来吓死人。但我们几个都知道，他笔记本电脑的桌面除了海洋生物图鉴就是徐伦的生活照。  
“很简单，”我喝着咖啡评论，“我妈以前也喜欢拍我照片发给我爸。”  
几乎每年我们都会到美国去聚会，在徐伦小时候更是如此。漂亮小女孩在她爸膝盖上抓着海豚玩偶不放手，四分之一的亚裔血统几乎可以忽略不计。小小的徐伦把她小小的替身放出来，一下闹着要看阿布德尔叔叔点火给她看，一下要问花京院叔叔怎么用线打结。“我也想用我的线织网，”她伸出两只小手，“可那太难了。”  
你花叔的线断了就断了，可是你的线断了会流血。我们告诉她，她非常失望地瘪嘴，头上扎的两个小包垂下去，“但我好想给自己编个吊床。”  
我转身去帮一个人都不认识的徐伦的妈妈煮咖啡，顺便聊聊浅度话题：天气，物价，时政，徐伦，都是老一套。然后小女孩兴奋的声音一下从身后传来：“我长大想和阿姨结婚！”  
为什么？我伸过头去笑眯眯地问她，承太郎脸提了一下嘴角，坐在一群大笑的人中间显得非常克制，“我以为你可能会说想和花京院叔叔结婚之类的。”  
“你身上好香。”她在我端着咖啡走过去的时候扑上来搂着我的腰，“女孩子就是要和女孩子结婚呀！”像每个人小时候一样，弄不懂的东西都会自己编造个说辞来回答自己。  
对不起我错了承太郎先生别欧拉我。我心里看着半空中抱着石之自由的白金之星心里默念八百遍这句话，“那你得问问波鲁那雷夫叔叔答不答应啦。”  
徐伦抱着我哼了一声，“不问！”  
当然我最后没有一下被白金之星一拳从佛罗里达揍回北京去，空条承太郎对昔日战友还是克制的。我把在我膝盖上睡着的徐伦抱起来还给承太郎，“说不定她明早起来就忘了她说的话了。”我撇撇嘴。

当然这是我还没被高中的少女徐伦用石之自由捆个严严实实压在床上之前发生的事。  
“我们当然都知道这一圈的替身有什么用。”她在我发现不妙准备逃跑之前就拿线把我缠了个紧，“弄断线我可是会受伤的。你不忍心这样做，对吧，阿姨？”徐伦把脑袋埋进我锁骨，故意把auntie这个单词的尾音咬得很重。  
“你先放开。”我装作冷静地想抬手像她小时候闹脾气一样摸摸她的脑袋，才发现被她绑得没法动弹，“我知道你和你老爸总是缺乏沟通....”  
我刚刚进她家的大门，看到承太郎和波鲁那雷夫坐在客厅里，但从视觉盲区传来少女不服气的争吵声——想都不用想是老样子：徐伦对她爸总是不回家感到愤怒，觉得没法和他沟通。我拉着她的手应和那两个男人给我不停使的眼色打算把徐伦弄回房间让她冷静一下，重复一会“我年轻的时候跟你一样”之类的老话。呵，估计全世界四十多岁的人都这么哄青春期的年轻人。  
你永远都不知道这个年纪的女孩在想什么。徐伦把头埋到我颈窝间蹭了蹭，我闻到她身上沐浴露被体温蒸热的清新香气，“你身上好好闻，和我小时候记得的味道一样。”  
可她也总不能像小时候一样抱着我不放手喊着要结婚的事。我的上半身被徐伦捆个严实，这些线几乎用光了她半条左手手臂。  
然后她分开了我的双腿。

有些事情总是不好评判到底是要变得糟糕还是什么，只是当你被朋友高中的女儿摁在床上下半身还光着时你也做不了什么。“你得放我下来！”我这么告诉她，也许有些警告或者威胁的意思，就像大人总会拿没有下午的糖果这种事情来威胁调皮的小孩，可这总不会有比喻来的简单，毕竟她已经做到这一步了。“逃跑或者跟我打架我真的会流血的耶？”徐伦装作听不见，也拿出威胁的架势来提醒我，开始把我的鞋也弄下来和裙子一起丢在床底下，好让我没办法趁她松开或者不注意的时候溜出去向下面两个聊天的人求救。——“你不会想光着下半身去告诉他们俩'救命，我被徐伦强暴了'这种话的。”她提醒我。  
因此她开始把手指放在那些女人才知道的地方移动的时候我已经放弃了挣扎。理论上讲和同性在床上总比和异性做能放得开，毕竟我也算被强迫的那一个，对吧？就这么惯着她让她玩一次倒也不会少块肉...我脑中乱七八糟地编造理由糊弄自己。  
我早就想和阿姨这样玩了。徐伦抓着我的膝盖把双腿打开，下体凉飕飕地露在外面让我下意识扭过头去，但刚刚被她隔着衣料揉搓阴蒂就已经让我出现了生理反应，这没办法！我开始为自己辩解，如果我打算强暴一个男人，那他的性器官勃起也是正常的。“阿姨社交网站上填的性取向都是Bisexual对吧，波鲁那雷夫叔叔知道这个吗？”徐伦让指甲修剪得很平整的两根手指滑进去，“哇哦，”她兴奋地惊叹，戳戳外面又戳戳里面，像在做妇科检查，“我从来只知道自己的长什么样。”  
徐伦把半边身子的重量让我承着，好让一整只右手都能腾出来给她办事用。“阿姨流的水还真是多，和我完全不一样。”我用牙齿咬住下嘴唇不让自己发出什么有损年长者尊严的声音，“你真的该住手......”我依然试图阻止她的下一步动作，可这句话就算吼出来也一点气势也没有，因为我的身体已经在徐伦的玩弄下达到了可以性交的程度，我能感觉从阴道里流出来的透明液体弄脏了她的床单。  
我们依然没有在过着非常平静的生活，虽然很多事已经解决完了。乔鲁诺兼顾着学业和事业倒也在不害人的前提下把黑帮经营得不错，更何况有布加拉提他们在，大风大浪并不会再次发生。我们依然算是黑帮的成员，“不要孩子”这个现实的问题让波鲁那雷夫渴望完整的家庭的念想没法继续...他也不想让我辛苦生育，这是当然。我们也在讨论要不要领养，不过显然不会那么巧合接到有替身的孩子。所以徐伦说，“你里面真的好紧，又湿又热。”她在扩张，已经放了三根手指进去。第三根兴许她也不怎么用，做了美甲，不过不太感觉得到。她松开了一些线，让它们重新变回手臂，好让她能支起身子也方便她把我的上衣也撩起来，“果然，这里也和我妈不一样。居然还有肌肉，你保养得很好嘛，真希望我四十岁也能和你一样。”  
是，任何一个真正的女人，不是画报上那些男人希望他们看到的女人，都会有松弛的皮肤、剖腹产留下的刀口、妊娠纹和雀斑，那些都不是人希望在自己身上看到的。“我还得打架。”我挣扎着开口告诉她，但徐伦轻轻用指甲刮了刮阴蒂便让我一不小心把之前忍住的声音发了出来，让她满意地哼哼，多是要表达“看你现在不也叫出来了吗”这类骄傲的话。  
她用手指模仿性交时的抽插，让我听到水声能羞得把脸转过去好给她机会掐着我的下巴又让我转过来对着她。“你看，这还不是控制不住身体吗。”徐伦满意地把我的胸衣推到上面，头发在乳房上扫动得很痒，让我情不自禁夹了一下她的手指。“噢。”徐伦笑了，“果然和我想得一样敏感。”  
她发问，眼睛盯着我灼得我无地自容：“有男生追我，但通通被我一脚踹得滚远了。阿姨能不能告诉我和男人做爱到底是什么感觉？”确实也算她说对了，青壮年时对性的立场没有在青春期时那样渴望和幻想，但放在行动中能够很猛烈。她确定我已经因为性的刺激而浑身发软，放心地把捆着我的线全都变回手臂，抓着我的大腿假装她有一根阳具，撞着我的胯骨模仿性交的动作，“像这样？”完全是在羞辱，或者说只为了刺激，你永远没法弄清楚这个年龄的姑娘到底在想些什么。  
然后徐伦把她的玩具拿出来放进我体内，那根震动的玩意在她确认不会有人受伤后被直接推了进来。徐伦捧起我因为刺激而绷起的脚，“你脚后跟有茧。”她仔细观察。  
“真的好紧好湿，现在那感觉都留在我手上。波鲁那雷夫叔叔多大了，四十七？四十八？他比你和我爸大七岁，他有你这么好的老婆是不是很幸福啊。你和他几天做一次...还是我应该问你们一天做几次？”徐伦把我的腿撑开，低头看着我双腿之间那个场景，“法国男人的那里应该也是白的吧？你还没告诉我和男人真正做爱到底是什么样的感觉，他是不是就像刚刚我对你那样插进去干你的？真想像不出来你被他压着浪叫的样子。”  
我不知道她会不会真的闲着没事去想像，但莫名其妙地觉得我应该阻止这个行为，有谁想莫名其妙出现在性爱视频里被别人看？于是我乱七八糟的脑子要把事情变得更糟：“我不管了！我得叫他们。”  
徐伦一下子扑过来捂住我的嘴，年轻人总会这么冲动，“嘿，等等。”她凑到我耳边，把那根东西震动的频率调得更大也推得更深，“你真的不心疼一下你一年也见不到几次面的小姑娘啦？那我来帮你喊，要说些什么呢——'老爸，快上来啊，叫波鲁那雷夫叔叔也来帮你的忙，把我的床单拿下去洗，阿姨下面流了好多水啊！'像这样？”  
我拼命摇头。徐伦笑了，“这才好。”她一直从我的脸颊亲到锁骨，“我真的好喜欢你呀。”  
——就让她任性那么一下，没人会少块肉。我这么想，当事情结束时那根震动棒终于被她拔了出来，还带着拉成丝的淫液，当然是徐伦故意让我看到的。冲击有点大，然后我看到她在拍照。“嘿，不准动！”我急得忽地一下坐起来指着她的手机大喊，“给我删掉！”  
徐伦满意地把手机锁上，“除了我没人会看啦。”她坐过来在我脸上亲了一口，“明天请你吃冰淇淋。”


End file.
